In The Darkness
by Miss Peg
Summary: There's a powercut whilst Jane and Lisbon are in the CBI...


Title: In the Darkness

Author: RedFi/Miss Peg

Rating: T

Characters: Jane and Lisbon

Summary: There's a power cut...that is all.

Disclaimer: I wish it was mine. Sadly, no.

Notes: Crap fic is crap...I apologise...it's just a random plotless piece of random for the December challenge over on the Mentalist forum Paint It Red. Enjoy...or don't, you know, because it's so crap. :P

The room filled with darkness in an instant leaving Lisbon befuddled. She stared around her, searching for any source of light beyond that of her laptop screen. She pushed her chair back and carefully manoeuvred herself around the edge of her desk and over the power cable. She didn't much like the dark when there was no reason for it. When they were out at a derelict warehouse or sneaking round a suspects property they had torches and a purpose for being there. Power cuts, or the like, were something she had never found enjoyable. She carefully walked forwards until her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could sense of the objects around her. Thankfully she'd kept a flashlight in the same drawer in the corner of the room since she started working there.

The light filled the room making the shadows appear less frightening and the room felt more comfortable.

'Lisbon.'

She shined the light in the direction of the door and made for it. She hadn't realised anyone else was in the building. She searched the corridor and the kitchen before shining her torch into the bullpen.

'Jane?' she asked, walking towards the sofa.

'What's going on?'

'There must be a power cut.'

'I guessed that,' he said, returning to the sofa where he sat back down.

'We should go home, not much work can be done without lights,' said Lisbon, shining her light out of the window and out across the darkened street where a couple of alarms were already sounding.

'If we can even get out,' Jane muttered.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I mean that new security system they put in last week wasn't working properly this morning and Rigsby nearly got locked outside. Probably why we're in darkness.'

Lisbon lifted her flashlight up towards the hallway and marched off down the staircase. She didn't want Jane to be right, mostly because if he was then that would mean she was stuck there, with him, for as long as it took for someone to come and let them out. But sure enough, as she tried every door in the lobby that she could find, each one was impossible to push open. She searched the hallway for the security guard but to no avail. Instead, she turned tail and marched back up the stairs to find Jane.

'Come sit,' he said as she returned to the sofa. She raised an eyebrow and stared at his cautiously, he never asked anyone to sit on his sofa. He nodded his assurance and she perched carefully on the edge.

They sat in silence, her awkward posture rather uncomfortable. He was staring at her, she could feel his eyes upon her shoulder and yet she didn't really want to ask why.

'Are you looking forward to Santa Claus coming to visit?' he asked, his face considerably closer as he moved his mouth beside her head. She turned abruptly and there he was, inches away from her.

'I'm not five,' she said, shifted the distance until she was comfortably away from him again.

'You don't have to be five Teresa, if you could get anything you wanted, what would it be?'

'Nothing, I don't really care about Christmas,' she said, sitting back against the cushions.

'Not at all?' he asked, staring at her. 'What about Christmas Carols? Don't you like a little Bing Crosby in the holidays?'

'No.'

His lip curled into a smirk and he started to hum a carol, something which only infuriated her. Why was he being so incessant and irritating? Was he that bored?

'Please stop singing,' she snapped after a moment too long.

He pouted and sighed. 'Spoil sport.'

'If we're going to be here all night I'd rather not have an annoying song in my head going round and round.'

'Fine, let's play a game.'

'I have work to do,' she muttered, standing up and walking back towards her office.

'You said it's too dark to work.'

'I changed my mind.'


End file.
